


(Hope) Of All Time

by likeit_loveit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Handprint, Dean is a Little Shit, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Shameless Smut, honestly have plot in mind but SMUT, im sorry if i just forget to write the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeit_loveit/pseuds/likeit_loveit
Summary: Hope.That's all Dean thinks it is. A dream that he can never escape, and he is fine with that sometimes. Dean thinks that all it is, just a hope, a joke that crushes him even more. No one could love him, he barely thinks Sam does. And Sam only loves him because he has to, right?Castiel and Gabriel never realized how deep the self-loathing went. Never realized how much John Winchester had affected Dean, had hurt him.Maybe it isn't a dream.





	1. 1

Dean never quite knew when it had really started. Probably around the time he presented. John became aggressive when Dean presented as omega. Slurs were thrown around without thought, never directly aimed at Dean, but the alpha seemed to have little care about the feelings of his oldest son about the topic.   
John was old world about omegas; they were just bitches in his mind, best for being breeders. John made sure never to hit Dean where Sam could see, or when Sam could see, the rare time his aggression made physical form. While over the years Dean took the hits, kept it to himself, and kept Sam safe, his father’s mindset took root in Dean.  
The older Sam got the more curious he became about Dean's sub-gender. Dean used beta-scented soaps that blocked the omega scent and heat suppressants to place his mating cycle essentially on hold. Sam watched his brother take omega women out on dates and other various activities, few beta’s as Dean was still on the endowed side of omega length. Growing up, the youngest Winchester has no other real childhood hero besides his brother. John was gone consistently, and constantly, leaving the brothers alone in old motel rooms with little to pass the time except television and school days.  
Sam experienced Dean’s charm at school on a daily basis, passing by his older brother flirting with whatever girl flew his fancy that day. The boy never had a thought to believe Dean was anything but a beta; he acted like one, looked like one, and smelled like one. On top of that, his father had never made a big deal out of Dean’s presentation. Unlike Sam.  
John prized his youngest. The alpha son John didn't get on the first try. He near worshipped the ground Sam walked upon. It never failed to make Dean feel left out when he saw his dad paying attention to Sam, no matter how much the younger brother rebelled against John. Dean was barely included on hunts, as was casually used as bait more often that not. He was never allowed any kills, unless the big bad stumbled upon his path unknowingly. Plans and traps were laid without his input, often at the expense of his safety, whether Sam protested (which he did more often than not) or held his tongue.  
Dean was put, literally and figuratively, in the back of the car. The Impala, which would become Dean’s precious Baby, was the only safe place when John Winchester was around the boys. As long as Dean was quiet, and never did anything to expose his true sex, John tended to leave him alone while in the car.  
Even now, years after John's death, the voice of his father still haunts him. The self-doubt, and self-hatred really kicked in when Dean had dragged Sam back into the life. John had been gone for a while, left Dean in a cheap motel with barely anything but a duffel full of his clothes and the few weapons and bit of money he had stashed over the years.  
When Dean brought Sam out to find their father, Dean felt horrible, and better at the same time. He wasn't alone anymore, but he pulled the boy, who was just getting his life back, into the darkness they came from. As the years progressed, and monsters were killed, people saved, Dean could tell that his younger brother was wary about Dean's 'conquests'. He believed Dean most of the time, but the few times he didn't caused a shake in the brittle balance Dean had created. Sam never found the heat suppressants, or the two dildos his brother had shoved to the bottom of his duffel.  
The only time Dean used those was when Sam was out with a pick-up, which was near never. He still hasn't gone through a heat since he was 14. Which was early for an omega to present, but considering how normally he wouldn't have also been the vessel for an archangel he let it go, and chalked it up to being the Sword.  
Dean was thinking about maybe coming out to Sam, about being not only an omega, but being interested in only male alphas. Dean didn't know how Sam would take it, the self-doubt kicking in more when he thought of Hell, and how he broke, kick-starting the Apocalypse.  
Sam walked in, bearing food from the diner down the street and a few books from the library near it.  
"You better have brought me some damn pie, cause you always forget it." Dean lost his train of thought, or more like shoved it deep inside his mind, to the deepest corners so it wouldn't pop up.  
Sam heaved a sigh, his long hair shaking with his head at Dean, "I brought the pie, it's cherry, they didn't have-"  
"It's pie, Sam. Quit your whining and hand it over." Dean waltzed over to grab said pie from Sam's grip.  
"What did you find during your nerd quest? Hopefully something useful against whatever's here, right?" Dean asked, in between mouthfuls of the pie, polishing it off before he finished his questions.  
Getting down to business, Sam sat down spreading out the notes he had taken.  
"It seems like a witch, or maybe a coven of them. Though I don't understand the motive. What could they possibly gain from killing these people?"  
"Peace. They were known for not being outstanding citizens. If anything they got the justice they deserved, I mean half the guys were cheating on their mates, which shouldn't actually be possible. The other half was conning their way through life." Sam raised an eyebrow at that, hazel eyes filled with mirth at the hypocritical statement. Dean noticed, shaking his head saying, "Dude. At least we try to do something good while we're at it."  
"Whatever Dean. But there's another thing, Sedona has no reports of mass murders before now. And we don't even know if these are truly murders, only that the men went missing, along with the few women."  
Dean took in hand a sheet of paper with Sam's scrawl across it, "Then what the fuck could it be? It ain't angels. Could it be some rogue god or goddess? A patron god taking sacrifices? Let's just figure it out and get out of here."  
Sam was shuffled through notes, Dean through his thoughts.  
The older brother looked at Sam, how long his hair had gotten, how tired and lined his face looked. Dean resigned himself to not tell Sam, it would just add to the stress on his brothers shoulders.  
"I believe you may be right, Dean. A god is most likely to blame for this." Castiel popped into the room making Dean sputter and fall off the chair he sat on.  
"Jesus, Cas. Make some noise next time," Dean said from the floor. Which had mysterious stains he'd rather not know the cause of. He looked up into the crystal blue eyes of the alpha. Dean tried not to blush as the gaze of the angel made him feel exposed.  
"What is he right about Cas?"  
Dean grumbled as he got up, no doubt catching the look Sam gave him. What he didn't catch was the appreciative eye Cas gave Dean as he sat back up, checking out the hunter's ass when he turned around to right the chair. Dean sat down, looking expectantly at the angel when Cas didn't start in right away.  
"I believe that it is a Native American god. Very old, you can consider him the Trickster of their beliefs. Coyote. It would not be wise to harm him, we can make a deal with him. He enjoys deals, as Gabriel did as Loki, if I remember correctly." Cas sat on the edge of Dean's bed, which from the way it smelled, had held the hunter for longer than his normal five hours. Castiel nodded to himself, pleased that Dean had finally gotten much needed rest. And if the fact that his alpha revelled in the way the omega smelled bothered him, he didn't show it. Of course, Castiel was really the only person, angel or otherwise, that knew Dean was an omega. He knew that Dean had some issues with his gender, and knew better than to announce the truth to everyone. So he packed away the instinct to comfort the omega in distress, the omega that he had somehow recognized as his own. Cas didn't know if he felt paternal or romantic feelings for Dean, he was still quite inexperienced in that aspect.  
"What would we use to make a deal with Coyote? He's making a better living stopping the cheats in this town. I have no clue what we would use to get him to stop." Dean was oblivious to the looks being thrown his way by Cas. Sam definitely wasn't and made a bitchface.  
"Certain jewels and artifacts may have a hold over the god. To go to extremes, we may offer him a favor of similar amount, which may go over better than valuables." And with a flutter of wings Castiel left the room, leaving it feeling larger and empty. Sam turns to Dean.  
"Something's going on with you two. I'm not going to force me to tell you, but I do want to know what's going on. Soon. After this case I demand to know what's going on through that brain of yours," Dean stared at Sam, doe eyed in surprise. He looked quickly down at the table, and dragging the laptop over to his side, Dean opened up a new tab, looking into the aforementioned god.  
Dean knew Sam wouldn't want anything to do with him, his omega traits causing him to be a burden if he went off suppressants. The fact that he was weak and broke in Hell, that he couldn't hold out long enough for Cas to come get him, also bore down on Dean's shoulders. Famine's comment about his soul. Everything just piling up, one on top of the other, becoming a constant reminder of how worthless he was, until they became seamless.  
Dean tried to focus on the case, researching for hours, Sam couldn't break his concentration and was worried about his older brother. Sam thought about how Dean had been acting, indecisive and neutral about a lot of things. Dean had lost a spark that had just been formed and it scared Sam. So when Dean spoke, Sam quite literally jumped, not that the elder brother noticed.  
"Hey, Sam. Check it out, apparently this Coyote gets a kick out of just deserts, sound like anybody we recently lost? Thing is, he also helps people for favors, and apparently he can have kids. There's a chick in the Washington area, a Ms. Thompson that people have claimed to be his kid. But of course they can't prove shit," Dean shook his head at the incredulity of it all. The sheer deja-vu of the situation.  
He missed Gabriel. He really did. The strong, but soft scent of the alpha that followed wherever he had been. Dean could smell the alpha in some places, just a hint that the alpha had been watching them before he was killed. It was Dean's fault, at least that's what he thought, that Gabriel was killed by Lucifer. If he had just done something differently, they wouldn't be missing part of the squad they had built. He wouldn't be missing the last alpha he wasn't repulsed by, with the smell of lightning and wet grass. Small tones of watermelon when Gabriel had been perked up, maybe cherry if he was excited.  
Yeah, maybe Dean didn't just miss Gabriel for Gabriel. Not that he would ever admit to anyone but himself. Dean had come to terms with himself year ago, and even though it hurt to keep everything bottled, he thought it was for the best. That way no one else would have to worry about his issues, he took care of himself in that aspect.  
So he missed Gabriel. He had to get over it. Take it and shove it in a cabinet in his mind so deep, not even Cas could find it. So that's what he did.  
"Do you know how to find him? Where he might be hiding?" asked Sam. Dean shoved it just in time. He looked on the screen.  
"Yeah, says that open places and where rock writings are may draw him out. I'm not too sure how reliable it is though, just sayin'," Dean glanced up as he answered his younger brother.  
Upon agreeing on places to search the boys headed out to the first site, a place known for its glyphs and open caves. Driving the dirt roads in the Impala, Dean called Cas, telling him where exactly they were going so he could meet them there.  
They got to the caverns and parked. Jumping out of Baby, and locking her, the brothers looked for the angel, spotting him in front of a smaller cave, one that had not been walked through too many times. Dean felt a chill go down his back. Something, he felt something, a pull of a sort. The blonde shook it off, continuing to walk over to Cas and the cave opening. Dean opened up the map he had grabbed from the stand they paid at, looking at the position of tunnels going through the mountain.  
He pointed at a opening, "When we go in, if we turn right a few times and follow the twists and turns for a maybe mile, then there's a open area. Just a large cavern, big enough to live in by the looks of it. We'll go there, check it out, see the runes." The other two men nodded, following Dean when he went through the opening, stepping over the rocks and growing bushes. The three of them hiked the tunnels, waving their flashlights slowly, Dean first, with Sam at the end, they made it through.  
At one of the turns they paused, getting a quick drink of water and a check of cell service, of course there was none out in the desert. So they trekked on, getting closer and closer to the cavern, they started seeing glyphs displayed along the walls, some faded, others still well intact. Dean trailed his hand along the wall, Cas' scent weaving into his nose every now and again, making him light-headed with electricity and ocean spray.  
He stumbled on a rock, Castiel reaching out and righting him quickly. Dean brushed him off, said a terse 'thanks' and continued on, noting the tingles resounding through his upper arm.  
Dean's flashlight shone into the dark, catching a glare on crystal markers, until he reached the door to the cavern. He looked into the room, the runes on the wall standing stark white against the dark of the rock walls. The boys walked into the room, taking care not to slip on the smooth surface.  
"It's a dead end. But this place is huge, the ceiling has to be 20 feet at least. I wonder how wide it is. The glyphs..." Sam trailed off. Staring wide eyed around the room he examined the Native American runes, his flashlight flickering across the walls.  
Dean stood in the middle of the room, breathing in the smell of wet rock, and dirt. He set down the small duffel he had been carrying, holding the water bottles, extra batteries and the item Dean shoved to the bottom. What he would consider his offer and payment.  
"Okay boys, let's get this show on the road and see if we can call this god. Alright. Coyote, we need to talk to you, we wish to talk to you. In a place of your own we come and ask to speak and deal with you," Dean spoke. It was a little anticlimactic. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then the room lit up like a ballroom. The cavern walls were still there, the glyphs though, now shining bright gold against white. Small cushions of blues and reds littered the deerskin covered floor. A small golden-haired man sat on one of the cushions, head bowed down, hair obscuring his face.  
Dean drew a deep breath, and his knees hit the floor when the new alpha's scent registered. He gulped in the air, shakily exhaling every-so-often. He duly noticed Cas and Sam trying to get his attention. But it was all focused on the small golden man in front of him.  
The alpha raised his head, his gold eyes sparkling in the light, a small smile gracing his lips. Dean could see his nostrils flare at the scents in the room. But his eyes stayed locked with Dean's.  
"Gabriel."


	2. 2

He couldn't believe it.

The Archangel was supposed to be dead.

Gabriel lightly smiled at Dean's reaction.

"You're alive? You’re alive. You. You’re alive. Okay. What the hell Gabriel?" Sam's voice cut through the air, ruining the moment.

"Sam. Shut up. Your brother is still trying to decide whether or not he should hug me or punch me," turning to Dean again, "I would prefer one over the other Dean-o.   
And I'm sure you would too." Gabriel remarked with a wink. He stood up and walked over to Cas, who brought him into a strong hug. When they broke apart, Gabriel shuffled over to Dean, his bare feet rubbing against the soft skins on the floor. The alpha sat next to the shocked omega, lightly nudging him with his knee and shoulder. He knew that Dean would be shocked, but he didn't realize he had taken his death this hard.

"You are real, right? This isn't just some messed up thing that Coyote has fixed up? It's really you Gabriel?" Dean asked. He couldn't quite believe that one of his alphas was still alive. He didn't deserve happiness. Not with how fucked up he was.

Gabriel leaned over and rubbed against Dean's side, "Yes. I'm real. I'm alive, not an image conjured by a god. It's me, I'm here." Dean curled into himself and Gabriel, shaking with the overload. The constant up and down wasn't a good environment for the omega, making him more emotional, no matter how much he tried to suppress his instincts. Cas came over and sat on Dean's other side, both alpha's forming a near shell around the green-eyed omega. Sam looked down outright confused.

Thinking over it, Sam could understand the reaction. An alpha they had become close to had left, been presumed dead. Hell, Dean had taken Gabriel’s death harder than Sam, had smelled of grief and sadness for up until Sam had come back from the Cage. The younger suspected Dean was not what he said he was, couldn’t be with the way he reacted around alphas. Even female, although in his eyes, Dean was notorious for going gaga over men, of any subgender. 

So it does make sense. His older brother is an omega. It would explain how Dean had acted around John, and other male-omegas. He had tried not be around them for long, ever. Sam thought it was probably because Dean was never able to be open about his gender, had to repress it. Now that he thought about it, he remembers seeing glances of his brother taking small purple pills, the usual color of suppressants.

Taking the information in, Sam came around to Dean's front, which was mostly curled into Gabriel. Sam lightly grabbed Dean's shaking chin, pulling it to face him so he could talk to him.

"Dean. Dean look at me," Sam forced Dean's eyes to meet his, "You are my brother. I am not like dad. I will not cast you away. I do not care if you are an alpha or an omega. You are my family, and I will never lose that." 

Dean’s shaking stopped slightly. He looked over Sam's face, closed his eyes, nodded, then turned back into Gabriel, breathing in his scent.  
Sam looked to Gabriel and Castiel, "He imprinted didn't he? Your scents are probably the only ones he isn't repulsed by."

The angels nodded.

"Okay. I can deal with that. I trust you two with him, understand?"

They nodded again.

"Alright. Take us home, and do whatever I'm going to need brain bleach for if I hear about it." At that the archangel snapped and they appeared in the motel room.

"Grab your stuff. We aren't staying for long, we're not staying here." Gabriel stated. Pulling Dean over to the bed and laying him down on his side, Gabriel snapped the omega's stuff into the duffel. Once Sam had shoved all of his shit into his duffel Gabriel held Dean close and snapped all of them to a favorite place of his.

"Sam. The upstairs is ours, you stay down here and don't bother us," he paused, thinking, "And I would advise against going near the stairs for awhile." Still holding Dean, Gabriel made sure Cas was with them before he snapped the three of them upstairs.

Dean whined from all the sudden movement, curling into Gabriel even more. He couldn't believe he was so weak. Couldn't believe that he couldn't keep all his emotions tamped down. But Gabriel was alive, and so close and just smelled so good and he just couldn't hold his instincts at bay. They were screaming at him, 'Alpha! Safety! Alpha!' in an annoying chant and he couldn't ignore the fact that he needed the closeness. And then Sam had to go and figure out his gender, and be completely cool with it. All Dean wanted to do now was curl into the two alpha angels and never stop, even if it was probably an illusion. So when Gabriel's grip tightened on his waist, and pulled him onto the plush bed, and consequently into Gabriel's side and lap, he just ate up the attention. All the time thinking that it wouldn't last for long, so he'd take as much as he could get for now.

Gabriel heard the thoughts. Perk and curse of being an archangel. He pulled Dean as close as he could, pushing his own nose into the omega's hair and breathed deeply. He had missed the green-eyed man. Missed his smell, as tainted and muffled with the suppressants as it was, missed the green moss of his eyes. So he rubbed circles on the back of the still shaking omega, who gripped his shirt tight, and wrapped around him. Cas had taken his trench-coat, jacket, and tie off, climbing into the bed, he rubbed his scent around the room, grabbing the soft blankets to make themselves a nest. Gabriel snapped their shoes off, and changed their pants and shirts to something soft and more scent absorbent. The alphas curled around their omega, pulling the blankets on and around themselves.  
Dean just wrapped himself in their scents. He noticed the softer clothes and blankets. His alphas were building a nest. A damn nest. He didn't deserve that. And when they realized that they would leave him. With an imprinted scent he would be left alone. He'd never get to smell their scent again. But he didn't deserve mates. He never thought he would find someone he was attracted to, scent wise. Lisa was the closest he had gotten to being compatible. Only he tolerated her scent, and her beta-ness.

But the two alphas currently drenching him in their scent? If he could stay wrapped up in them and the blankets and pillows he would. But he knows that it won’t last for long.

His happiness never lasts for long. It's never been for him.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know its moving fast, and I seriously told myself I'd make some slow burn but I have no self control.


	3. 3

Dean felt the archangel in front of him tense. The blonde knew it was too good to be true, that the angels would figure out he wasn't a good omega, he was too hard and mouthy. No alpha wants an omega with a mind. Dean started to get out of Gabriel's arms, wanting to save himself as much humiliation as possible. The archangel in question wouldn't allow it, pulling Dean back down, wrapping him to his chest.  
Being an archangel had its perks; having six wings, being near immortal, and having a near kill all sword. It also had its' curses; mind reading, younger siblings, and responsibility. And he was fed up with listening to Dean berate himself for being an omega. He was seriously going to find John Winchester and beat him to a pulp. Gabriel lifted Dean's chin with a gentle hand, making eye contact with the skittish blonde, "You are a beautiful man, Dean. Soul and everything. I would never want a submissive, simpering weakling of a mate. I need someone who can take care of themselves without needing guidance. You are that omega; a beautiful, proud soul, in a gorgeous but wronged omega. Dean Winchester, you are mine."  
Castiel curled around Dean’s back, pulling and tucking the soft, fluffy blankets that would hold their scents and help firm the bonds between them. He himself could hear only snippets of the blonde’s thoughts, unlike Gabriel, who could hear entire processes and even see images in a person's mind.   
Cas worried quite a bit about the Dean’s mental capacities, knowing that he hated himself in Hell, and would continue to do so out of Hell. Dean's disbelief of Gabriel's claim made him worry ever more.   
The seraph pondered the shining soul that fluttered shyly inside the omega. Not many knew about how much the soul plays a part in finding mates. Each soul has its' own corresponding mate, its' other half. Sometimes, souls were split in threes, rare but it did happen. Two of them could live happily together, but would always feel a void in themselves.   
For the three of them, two angels and a human, they had been split from one Grace. None of them knew this of course, not even the archangel, but as Cas watched the twisting and fluttering of Dean's bright soul he felt his own Grace answer with its' own flirting twirls. Souls and Graces could feel one another, and reached out to each other hoping to find life-long friends and mates. Castiel hated the flirty language only the Souls and Graces knew. He could only interpret rudimentary flutters and twirls, and haphazardly guessed at more complicated matters.  
Cas watched Dean's soul move around happily, and saw Gabriel's Grace mirror what he felt his own flitter back. Dean was oblivious to his soul's flirting. The seraph shifted towards the sullen omega, blue eyes glancing over the tensed body cuddled to Gabriel. It was only because he was closely paying attention to Dean that he saw the sudden deep breath the man took, so he was prepared for the defensive comments to come their way.  
"Right, totally alpha. Because I'm totally worth it. The omega of your dreams, a mouthy, bossy brat is so omega material Gabriel," Dean's eyes were glassy when he talked like this. Turned in on himself.  
Sammy is the smart one. Dean is a high-school dropout with no practical knowledge besides the family business, food and sex. Such a fucking good-for-nothing omega.  
It's not like he didn't want an alpha, he just figured that none would find his scent attractive, and then actually want him. With how long he had been on suppressants he doubted he could go into heat, let alone have pups. He definitely didn't believe that Gabriel or Castiel, Angels of the Lord, would stay for his dumbass.  
"I know you don't believe me Dean," looking up to Cas and nodding to the blankets, "But I will continue to believe in the brightness of your soul," Gabriel told Dean. Cas came up behind the freckled omega, pulling the blankets around the three of them even tighter, making the nest as warm and fluffy as possible. Nothing was too good for his mates. He grabbed the pillows he had placed distractedly on the floor, adding them to the fluff fest. The seraph had half a mind to pull Dean into his lap and continually whisper the great things about the hunter to him. Instead, he pressed his chest to the man's back, just a solid presence. If he was satisfying his need for contact with his mate, no one needed to know.  
"Dean. When have we ever forced ourselves onto you, excluding Gabriel's time as Trickster," an indignant 'hey' from the angel in question, "when have we criticized who and what you are? I know you have been suppressed and downgraded by your father–don't even try to defend him–but he does not dictate who you are. You are beautiful and caring and absolutely extraordinary. I would rather bathe in the light of your soul than even that of my Father's, no matter the repercussions."   
And he would. The blue-eyed angel had been to Hell and back for this man, had raised him from the Pit, saving the man he would reform atom by atom. The eyes he had rebuilt, beautiful, grassy green, were tightly squeezed shut, his breathing stuttered and shallow, and Cas wished he could bathe Dean in their alpha scents. As it was, the dark-haired angel shoved his own nose into the lax neck in front of him. Dean yelped.  
"Dude! Your nose is fucking cold," turning his head around, "Warn a guy next time." Gabriel chuckled at his antics.  
"Seems like you aren't all that against it," the archangel stated, pointing out that Dean had stretched his neck into the offending nose, but bowed his body into Gabriel as in invitation. Which consequently shoved his ass back into Cas' groin.  
The angel spoke up, "You smell heavenly, like fresh rain on grass. Like cinnamon and apples," Cas took a pause. "You smell like home."  
The seraph pulled at Dean's waist, shoving clothed cock in the clothed globes of an ass, grinding lightly.  
Dean positively leaked slick.  
Shit.  
The alphas drew a breath. Gabriel moaned at the smell of pure sex. Dean blushed at his body's reaction, cursing himself for being so uncontrollable, that one simple thrust had made him so wet. Castiel smiled wickedly to Gabriel, and ground his half hard dick into the fleshy ass in his lap. Another gush of slick followed, this one from the pheromone spike in the air, the alphas’ scents thick in the air, almost palpable. Dean could damn near taste them.  
The omega in Dean whimpered out for his mates. Dean couldn't deny the scents, how his instincts made him want to roll over and present for near the first time in his life.  
"Alpha, Cas. Please," Dean whined out, and relaxed against the hard planes of blue-eyed angel behind him.  
Both alphas gasped at how easily Dean submitted to them.  
They never expected to be able to claim the man they had been waiting centuries for. He was so gorgeous panting, obviously aroused, the smell of his slick and mating pheromones pumping through the air.  
Gabriel pulled his legs under him, sitting up and looking into Dean's surprisingly clear green eyes. "Is this what you want? You say no and we won't claim you into next year, say yes and, well, pretty much what I said."   
Gabriel had to make sure his entire world wasn't just going to collapse on him. He finally gets back from limbo, gets found by the omega he wished he could chase and is basically told 'claim me' without the actual words. He needs the comfort of verbal agreement. Sue him.  
Dean looks up into gold, "If you don't claim me I will kill you, and make sure you stay. dead this time, I wouldn't be able to take you coming back with your scent haunting me."   
He darts forward, sitting up he grasps Gabriel's face and mashes their lips together, but quickly loses the fight for dominance in the kiss, accepting the invading tongue Gabriel pushes between full lips. Cas groans at the sight, manhandling Dean's hips in small circles, letting his own hips thrust awkwardly forward into the muscled ass. He ends up unbuttoning his and Dean's jeans, getting his own shucked off, but having more trouble with Dean who has now attached himself to Gabriel, his tanned arms around the brunette's neck. Gabriel has a hand down the back of Dean's pants, palming the heavy smooth flesh, the other hand is gripping the short blonde hairs of the man he is currently fucking with his tongue. Deans hips are undulating in small, aborted circles, trying (unsuccessfully) to find any sort of friction.  
Cas ends up getting Dean's jeans and boxers off somehow, tossing them to the floor he looks at the round ass currently being groped by an archangel. Cas kneels down, putting his face closer to the sweet scent of Dean's slick. He licks his lips, debating on taking a taste for himself.  
Fuck it.  
The seraph dives between Dean's cheeks, causing an undignified squawk to be swallowed by Gabriel. Cas laps at the oily liquid running down the fluttering rim to drip down toned thighs. He groans at the taste of pure Dean, delving his tongue deeper into the soft heat. Dean felt Cas flick against his pucker, sucking and nipping as he pleased. Cas' tongue felt so good, sliding its way into his wet hole.  
"Dean-o, you keep making all the noise you're making and I'm not gonna be able to control myself," Gabriel breathed. Dean flushed, ashamed of the moans and whimpers being pulled from his mouth by Cas and his wicked tongue.  
When seeing his blushing face, Gabriel corrected, "I don't want you to stop sweetheart, just want you to know how much you make me want you, entirely."  
If anything that made Dean's flush spread, unable to contain his pleased reaction to the praise, he keened. If he had wings they would've fluffed up, as it was, the way he stretched his body upwards toward Gabriel, but still grinding down onto Castiel's face, made a pleasant picture for the archangel. He took full advantage, sliding his hand down the tan back of the hunter, he gripped Castiel's dark hair lightly, guiding him ever deeper into the omega's leaking ass. Dean moaned at the feel of the angel's fingers joining the writhing tongue, spreading him out, scissoring into the tight heat that constricted around his fingers and tongue. Cas moaned at the thought of that tightness around his knot, the vibrations doing something good for Dean's cock. Castiel pulled his face away, Gabriel yanking him up to suck Dean's taste from the seraph's mouth. Gabriel had apparently divested himself of his own clothing, leaving his hard leaking cock naked for Dean to investigate. While the two angels made out, Dean looked down in apprehension at Gabriel's throbbing length.  
He was hung like, well, a god.  
The thick cock had a blunt head and the length curved to the left slightly, which he knew would hit right on the bundle of nerves inside him. At the base, the flesh where Gabe's knot would pop was a little thicker than the rest of him, and Dean quivered at the thought of them being tied together. The omega didn't notice his alphas watching him when he lightly took Gabriel's cock in his hand. The blonde realized he didn't feel envy or shame from his own raging erection, which was smaller than the two alphas at four or five inches (he had never truly cared to measure), compared to their considerable girth. Gabriel had to be at least twice his size.  
And he hadn't even seen Cas' yet.  
Dean slowly pumped his hand up and down the hard dick, running his finger over the pulsing vein, getting used to the weight and sheer largeness of Gabriel. The angels came back to the omega, Castiel kneeling behind, Gabriel in front. The archangel brought Dean's lips back to his, sharing the taste of the omega, while thrusting his hips into the fist wrapped around his twitching cock. Cas spread Dean thighs with his knees, allowing Gabriel to situate himself between them. He rested his hands on Dean's hips, choosing the place he would mark with his handprint.  
"I need you to turn around for me darlin', make you more comfortable for your first time with me, promise," Dean turned at Gabriel's insistence nearly slipping on the silky sheets, now facing Castiel whilst spread against the hard planes of Gabriel's body. The blue-eyed angel leaned over Dean, locking gazes with the omega, and brushed their lips together. Dean closed his eyes, Cas taking it for permission proceeded to gently plunder the man's mouth. Sucking in the plump bottom lip he nipped at it, soothing it with a few swipes of his tongue.  
Gabriel watched the kiss as he rocked his cock between the round globes situated in his lap. The head of his cock would rub over the wet pucker, catching but not quite penetrating, leaving the omega protesting against his teasing, grinding down onto the throbbing length and making Gabriel gasp at the stars that burst through when the tip pushed past the ring of muscle that contracted around the head.  
Dean also gasped at the intrusion, at the sudden stretch. It was nothing like the fake cocks he had in his duffel, it was so warm and he could feel Gabriel's pulse, creating an intimacy neither wanted to break. The archangel couldn't stop himself from thrusting himself up into the wet heat around his cock. As he bottomed out, hips against the wonderful ass in his lap, he finally heard Dean's moans. Cas had taken it upon himself to kiss his way down the omega's flushed body, stopping at the hard cock to take it into his mouth, the smaller size easier to fit without hurting his jaw. The tip of Dean's dick didn’t even brush the back of Castiel's throat, a true testament to the omega in Dean. When Dean was close he had pulled off with a 'pop', leaning away from the blonde. Gabriel took this in stride, pushing him and Dean over till the omega was on his stomach. Once there, he rolled his hips into the lax blonde, earning a low moan for his efforts. Gabriel continued to thrust his hips, keeping his hands over Dean's, gaining speed till every moan was turned into an 'ah'. Dean clawed his fingers into the sheets, his mouth open from his constant moaning and gasping.  
Castiel was leaning against the headboard, watching while lazily stroking his own hard cock. He looked over Dean's blissed out face, the glassy eyes and open mouth that spilled out a moan to punctuate every thrust into his omega pussy. Gabriel had slowed down to accommodate his growing knot, which popped in and out of Dean's hole, not quite thick enough to warrant a tie. He continued his lazy grinds and roll of his hips, always hitting the prostate of the spread out man who whimpered at the loss of movement.  
Gabriel twined his fingers in Dean's short locks, tipping the man's head back onto his own shoulder which revealed the smooth tanned skin of the omega's neck. Pushing his head into the dip between shoulder and neck, Gabriel took in the smell of his and Cas' omega. Home and love pulsed out softly with every thrust and kiss that was laid onto Dean. The alpha murmured praise and soft nothings into the freckled skin before him.  
Castiel had came back to sit in front of Dean, still slowly stroking his alpha cock, so he could watch the green-eyes become totally undone. Gabriel tilted his hips, rubbing against the prone man's spot on every stroke, finding it becoming harder and harder to pull his expanding knot from the tight hole of his omega.  
Dean keened.  
"Soon, Dean. I'll fill you with my knot, till Cassie here fills you with his own," Gabriel gritted out. His hips barely pulled away from Dean's luscious ass, his knot nearly popped. Dean pushed his hips up into Gabriel, reveling in the stretch of the large archangel knot shoved in his hole. His rim fluttered, stopping when the knot filled out completely, stretched completely taut around it's girth. The blonde shook, legs quaking from the stimulation against his inner walls, he was so, so close to the edge, as was Gabriel. The constant tightening of Dean's flesh brought Gabriel over the edge, finally coming in copious amounts inside Dean while biting down on the man's neck.  
Castiel looked at Gabriel knowing the bonding wasn't finished, only the flesh was quelled. The archangel had yet to mingle Grace and Soul with Dean, which would be euphoric in its entirety. Gazing down at the very aroused omega, Gabriel knew it would be better for the both of them if he let Dean come during the process of bonding. So the honey-eyed angel gently rolled them over, careful not jostle Dean too much as he was so close. So close.  
The man in question whined from the lack of release, Castiel quickly grabbed wandering hands from giving relief. Gabriel, laying against the headboard now, spread Dean's knees with his own, providing no friction, leaving the omega vulnerable to the angel's gazes. Dean squirmed at the heat of their staring, which Gabriel put to a stop when Dean started panting from the stimulation of his knot tugging at his inflamed rim. Gabriel wrapped his right hand around the corresponding bony hip, both of his marks would be on Dean's right side, the poetry of that satisfying. Slowly, as to not shock the fluttering soul, Gabriel let loose of the noose wrapped around his Grace, leaving it to filter through his hand to Dean's brightness.  
Dean saw stars, the pleasure at feeling Gabriel's Grace wrap around his soul indescribable, he arched into the hand that let the warmth into his soul. Castiel was able to watch Dean's soul pull at the slightly frayed ends of Gabriel's existence, tying the loose pieces together with parts of itself, and in return the part of Grace snuggled-literally snuggled-up against the helpful soul.  
They had accepted each other.  
The love pulsing through the newly formed bond made Dean's soul push into Gabriel's Grace, rubbing and twisting into the warmth and euphoria created by the mingling. Dean himself shook, legs again quaking, with a flick of his Grace and hips Gabriel finally let Dean crash over into his own orgasm, thighs spasming and inner walls clenching around Gabriel, bringing him over again, a constant loop from the bond causing them to bask in the pleasure of the other. Dean felt heat flare up around his soul, a comet. More like a being in a great sun.  
Both alpha and omega slowly came down from the high brought on from their climaxes. Dean was, surprisingly, the first to catch his breath, "I have to do that again?"  
Gabriel chuckled, then moaned, the aftershocks pulling another small spurt from his cock.  
"I'm going to die. Again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry. It has taken me too long to update this. I literally had the chapter written and everything, I just needed to edit it (honestly thank Chuck I did). I can't promise regular updates, but I will certainly try I promise.
> 
> ALSO, did not realize I would get so much love from this but apparently I have so thank you, all of you wonderful people who have given me kudos, and commented.
> 
> (I really hate how Cas and Castiel are really the only things to ever have autocorrects)


	4. 4

When the knot released, Dean had already been re-situated. He had spun around to face Gabriel with Castiel plastered against his back. When Gabriel's knot finally went down, Castiel gently pulled the still sensitive omega into his arms, while laying against the nest of pillows and comforters he had set up. Dean grumbled from being moved, he had dozed off in the middle of Gabriel's knotting. Castiel twisted the blonde around, laying Dean chest to chest on top of himself. Dean wasn't quite straddling the alpha, but his legs were pulled up with his knees next to his hips and still spread widely.  
Castiel ran a warm palm down the freckled back, down to cup a cheek of the already mated bottom open before him. Running a finger lightly up from behind the spent sac, up to the tailbone, over the dimples and straight in the valley of Dean's spine, Castiel traced the vertebrae along the way to the muscled shoulders, where he gripped tightly and started to feel for the knots he knew were undoubtedly there.  
Sure enough, not halfway through the first knot the blue-eyed angel had found, Dean slowly came back to himself even if that meant curling around the seraph under him, rubbing his soft, small cock against the alpha's larger, hard one.  
Gabriel enjoyed the sight, gazing at the size difference between the two curled men, knowing he'd be able to hold and possess something so delicate and beautiful. It wasn't like Dean was very small, he was larger for an omega's size, in every aspect. Most omega's were on the shorter side, not over six feet tall, with built muscle mass and structure. But the difference in size against Castiel and Gabriel did not mean he was stronger, for one both alphas were angels, and then they were alphas. Even the scrawniest alpha was strong enough to lift a hundred and twenty pound omega with his arms alone.  
So looking at the fact that the muscled omega also had a cock, still small, but large enough to give any pantie a run for its money, would be a sight that Gabriel would never get over. Gabriel knew that he and his brother were going to cherish this rare omega, and hoped that he would let them.  
Castiel, oblivious to his brother, watched as the omega in question became aroused from rubbing against an alpha with hormones of want and need pulsing out. Dean started to grind his hardening cock against Castiel's length, even as he was still half asleep. Cas rubbed his hand down the arching back, following it's movements all the way to the curve of the upturned ass that flexed with each push of Dean's hips.  
Castiel tilted his mouth next to the blonde's ear, "Do you want me now, Dean? Hmm? Want your hole to be filled by the other alpha meant for you?"  
Dean whined slightly, lifting his eyes up to Cas' as the brunette lifted his head back up. The green-gold irises were almost completely eclipsed by black pupils, and as Cas watched, Dean wet his lips, pulling a groan from the seraph before he gripped the back of Dean's head to lock their lips together.  
It was soft and yet demanding as Castiel took control of the kiss, pushing his tongue into the welcoming mouth. Dean melted into the angel even more, allowing his head to be tipped for a better angle, sucking lightly on the tongue Castiel provided, letting the angel take his bottom lip to nibble and make it more red and wet, pushing his dominance into the connection.  
Dean's head swam before Castiel would release his mouth and move onto his jaw, sucking and nipping his way down the tan skin until his reached a spot that made the omega's entire body shiver. The angel attacked the spot ruthlessly, biting and sucking until the blood vessels rose to the surface in a deep purple, and even then continued to kiss and pull the skin while the man shook from the hand wandering to his loose hole, still wet with slick from before and now cum, as newer slick worked its way out onto the fingers slowly making their way in and out.  
Gabriel watched from his spot against the headboard, wanting to join in, but knowing this was for Castiel and Dean. He had his time with the omega, and as soon as the other two were bonded he would join.  
The soft walls of Dean's hole contracted around Castiel's fingers, telling the alpha that he was ready. Ending his marking of Dean's neck he shifted, sitting up so Dean sat on his lap more than laying on top of him, which pushed his cock between the omega's legs and behind the smaller cock and sac. He rubbed himself there, in the soft spot right below the soaked hole of the omega. Castiel let the dripping slick run down his dick, letting him slide and hook the head on the loose rim. Dean whined and tried to grind onto the hard cock, not able to get it to breach him. Cas held his hips steady, keeping Dean from moving more, teasing the omega.  
“Come on Dean, you want it? You have to earn it, baby boy.”  
The omega’s green eyes got a glint in them at that, never able to back down from any challenge. Dean let his eyes hood low, eyelashes standing stark against his freckled face, pouting his lips and running his tongue over them lightly. Dropping his chest low against Cas’ he arched, giving Gabriel a wonderful view.  
“Gabriel?” Dean all but purred, “I don’t think Cas wants me anymore, can you knot me please? I need it so badly and he won’t let me-ohhhh!”  
Castiel lit up, eyes burning bright with Grace as he let his dick slide right into the whining omega above him. He braced his feet and pumped his hips, hitting deep into the warm, tight pussy wrapped around his hot cock. Dean’s jaw dropped, letting out a low moan at the feeling of Cas suddenly stretching him. The angel kept hitting Dean’s sweet spot, rubbing against his cervix when driving deep into him. The omega’s green eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn’t stop moaning from the depth of the cock fucking into him. Cas watched as Dean writhed above him, fucking himself down on his knot-ready dick. He felt his cock rubbing the slick walls smoothly, the tightening around his length making Castiel roll his hips up into each grind down from the omega currently moaning above him.  
“Come on baby boy, I know you can do better than that, you wanted my cock inside you, fucking you, take it.” Dean whines high in his throat at the stretch of his omega pussy, the entrance that Gabriel has fucked open still tight around the seraph below him. Green eyes were half closed and glassy, mouth open and panting, moaning, as he rocked on the thick length inside of him.  
“Alpha–ah–ah! Please please please alpha need it please!” Dean’s voice gave out as he begged, moans and gasps worked from his throat as Castiel became single minded in his effort to satiate the omega speared on his cock. The alpha sat up and pushed Dean on his back holding his throat and shoulder as his hips pistoned his length faster into the wet pussy of his omega. Dean threw his head back baring his neck to the alpha’s hand and mouth when Castiel curled over him, knees braced and ass clenching with every thrust into the slick hole. Dean’s legs loosely curled around the alpha’s hips, thighs brushing the trim waist as he was moved by the fucking. Teeth met his throat while a knot heavily grew and slammed against the swollen hole grasping around the length. Green eyes rolled back into his blond head as the knot fucked his tight hole, growing more, getting harder to pull out on each thrust.  
“You’re such a good omega, taking my fat cock so well, I want to breed you full little omega, watch your little cock swing with each thrust into your tight, wet pussy, make you take my knot, make you hang from it like the good omega you are, my good omega,” and with a few more thrusts Castiel forced his knot into the clenching hole, releasing against Dean’s cervix, filling him even more, Cas’ cum mixing with Gabriel’s. His knot plugging everything, keeping the still squirming omega full and bloated with cum even as he tried to fuck himself to completion.  
“Cas please I need–ah–ah–I need to cum please Alpha,” Cas, with his mouth still working against Dean’s neck, bit down and let his Grace flare open through the hand on the blond’s shoulder, over the same mark he left when he pulled him from Hell. His Grace and Dean’s Soul snapped together, pushing and pulling at each other, molding together as his teeth molded into the soft skin in his mouth. Dean positively screamed at the pleasure coursing through him, the feeling of both of his mates, both of the bonds full of love and ecstasy, making him cum, slick barely leaking from around Cas’ knot and cock dribbling cum onto his hip, the same one Gabriel had marked.  
Gabriel groaned at the feeling, feeling his mate’s pleasure through the mark, slicking it with useless cum. Cas grunted as Dean clenched down repeatedly on his flared knot, milking it for all its worth. He could feel the utter wetness soaking his dick, flooding the omega and sighed in satisfaction.  
Dean on the other hand was completely and utterly fucked out. His eyes, green and glassy, were hazy and unfocused with the hit of his orgasm, hips twitching against Castiel’s, hands relaxing their tight grip around the sheets by his head, toes uncurling slowly, and mouth open and panting. His head swam with all the absolute euphoria he still felt coursing through his veins, feeling the alphas love and acceptance running through his bonds. He couldn’t focus his gaze and couldn’t form words or even thoughts as the heady feeling of being full and sated kept him from attempting anything other than feeling as complete and safe as he was.  
Castiel looked up from licking at his mark, cleaning it and letting the blood clot, as Gabriel had done. He saw Gabriel looked just as blissed out as he felt, and just as fucked out as he probably looked. The cocky smirk on his lips let Cas know he knew just how out of it Cas was at the moment.  
“Well Cassie, guess you’re not a virgin anymore, and with the way you fucked, Dean probably won’t be coherent anytime soon. Hell I’m surprised I’m coherent, somewhat, right now.”  
Cas chuckled, “My brain isn’t quite up to par either,”–he shifted, Dean groaned long and drawn out–”and neither will his be I assume.” Dean just groaned some more when he felt the knot lodged in his hole pulse and leak more cum into him.  
Gabriel petted the omega’s head, crooning soft noises to him, as Castiel kissed the freckles along his nose and cheekbones, making him grumble and scrunch his nose. He huffed and squinted his eyes, able to focus them as his body relaxed and came back to himself.  
“So. I’m assuming this is the part where I say I love you and if you leave I will hunt you down and cut off your knots.”  
Gabriel snorted, still petting the now docile and lax omega, “Sweetheart, you’d have to beat us off with a stick to get us to let go of you, and even then I’m sure we’d just tie you down and take turns knotting you till you calmed down.”  
“Ha ha ha–,” Dean’s laugh was cut off when the knot inside him shifted and moved against his sensitive rim and prostate. Castiel huffed and rolled his hips, making the omega’s eyes roll and hand smack his side in retribution.  
“Asshole.”  
“I’m in yours Dean.”  
“Oh fuck off.”  
“He did that too sweetheart.”  
“Both of you are dicks.”  
“We both have them.”  
“Yes I can feel that.”  
“Well I’d hope.”  
“God what am I going to do with the two of you.”  
“Please don’t say our father’s name while I’m inside you Dean.”  
“Ugh.”  
The alphas laughed. Dean huffed and closed his eyes, letting them pet him and kiss him as he dozed off, more happy and feeling safe than he had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, since I had this somewhat mostly written I decided to gift you guys with two chapter in one night. You're welcome. I was writing this chapter and had already gotten a comment on the last one so I said 'why not' and finished it. Admittedly this means it may be a little bit before you guys get the next one, but I have a few ideas so it shouldn't be too long. Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I originally I posted this many years ago, and unfortunately my mother found out about me and my love of fanfic which didn't turn out so well. Well, now I'm in college and I can basically do all the shit that I want on a non-monitored computer so now you all get to enjoy this :)


End file.
